Come to Heel
by Don't poke a Sleeping Dragon
Summary: Inuyasha is tired of waiting for Kagome to return to them having gone to her time to take her exams and graduate before returning to them to join Sesshomaru at the West permanently as a pack. He goes to retrieve her so they can celebrate her success only to find her not at home.


I'm not sure if this will be just a silly one-shot or not. It was just something that came to me.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed with annoyance as he strode with purpose towards the Bone-Eaters well. He was going to get Kagome; the others be damn. She had already been gone for a month what was taking her so damn long anyway?

"Um, Inuyasha, I am not sure it is a good idea to go get Lady Kagome right now." Miroku tried to reason with the flustered hanyou. He found it most amusing how Inuyasha would get all riled up whenever Kagome was gone. "Look, friend, you know she will be back soon and we can always celebrate with her tomorrow. She told us she was graduating from school this week and packing some of her final things to come here permanently to be with us, so why the rush?"

Inuyasha growled lowly. "It doesn't matter, she needs to come back."

Shippo jumped down from Sango's shoulder and leaned against the well and smiled. "Ya know, Inubaka the jewel is complete now, she has worked hard to complete the jewel over the past three years _and_ finish her school." He leaned back and let out a low sigh. "Although, you know she could be out with her friends right now, and with that Hobo boy she talks about."

"Keh, whatever I am going." He growled once again and jumped into the well. Magic swirled through the air and winked out as soon as it came.

"Shippo, why would you say something like that?" Miroku tried to keep the laughter from his voice.

Shippo looked up at him innocently. "He was going either way, so why not give him a jab before he left."

Sango snorted and sat on the grass and looked up at Sesshomaru who peered curiously over the lip of the well. He was curious what it was like in her time but never had the opportunity to see for himself. He hoped with time he would be able to travel with the Miko. Now that he had offered for Inuyasha's pack to join him at the Shiro he thought he may get his chance.

He had grown to have great respect for the tiny little Miko and perhaps something more he was still unsure of his feelings towards her, all he knew is he liked the feelings he had whenever she was near, and her scent drove him almost insane.

She was loyal and brave and held great honor in all she did. With the final battle with Naraku, he was slightly surprised with the power she held in her small frame. He knew with the proper training she would be a force to reckoned with, therefore he wanted her as well as the others to join his pack. He knew that it would be a package deal when it came to Kagome so he conceded it would be well worth it having the others there was well. She was also from the future which would help him a great deal in their own future.

He was surprised it was his mother's suggestion to get Kagome to join them at the Shiro. She had spent a great deal of time with her when they were at the Shiro in-between trips hunting Naraku together the last year. She found Kagome intelligent and enjoyed her company immensely. She also hinted there were other reasons that she wanted Kagome at the Shiro, however, she would not elaborate any further until Kagome was secured at the Shiro with them.

At first, it made him uneasy knowing his mother's machinations and always tried to use others for her own benefit, but with time he began to relax. It wasn't only his mother that enjoyed her company, it was the others at the Shiro as well. At first, of course, they were uneasy having a Miko, and a powerful one in their mists, but in time they saw Kagome for who she was. She didn't care what you were, as long as you had honor and a kind heart she would love you. With that acceptance, the others were easily afforded the trust of the demons in the Shiro as well seeing how Kagome loved and trusted them.

Love. Such a simple word to him, one he never thought he we know in his own lifetime content with his ways before Kagome had come along, same with Rin. What was it with these humans that made his cold heart feel content and had a warm feeling towards them.

When with Kagome, and even his now extended pack he found he could be himself. They fought too hard side by side and gained an insurmountable trust in each other which he surprisingly enjoyed. No longer was he alone in the world, now he had pack. Family. He even respected his younger brother and claimed him as such now.

Moving away from the well and avoiding the conversation around him he sat under a tree nearby the well to wait, lost in his own thoughts thinking about Kagome and what the future holds with her at the Shiro needing someplace quiet to think.

She had surprised him as well as her mother for her reasoning to stay in their era on a permanent basis. She was upset that Yokai did not exist in her time, that they were nothing but legends and myths. She wanted them to survive. She said a world without her friends was not a world she wished to live in, that they deserved to live as well, being children of the Kamis.

Settling down he leaned his head back and closed his eyes and thought about what he needed to do to get his Shiro in order with the new members of the pack with Kagome at the center of his thoughts. What was he going to do with her?

"Do you think Kagome will like her surprise?" Sango asked Miroku as he folded his large frame next to hers.

"I believe Lady Kagome will be most surprised that we are throwing her a little party for her great achievement for her schooling. I know she worked hard to honor her family by graduating." He paused and shook his head. "She never ceases to amaze me with what she can do, she certainly has grown lovely over the past three years, ne?"

"Hentai." Sango chuckled lightly. She knew what he meant. She had indeed grown into a lovely woman over the years. She never lost that kindness or the fierceness within her, but she finally lost her childish looks, looking more like a mature woman who had a very lovely build to her, and she surmised that was why Inuyasha wanted to go get her. Even though they were still dancing lightly around what relationship he and Kagome would have, he didn't like when others noticed her.

The past two years Sango had trained Kagome with hand to hand combat, teaching her how to easily fight off a foe close up and channel her reiki into her blade. She took to it with ease surprisingly to her delight and Inuyasha's horror.

At first, he demanded that she stop learning telling her it was his job to protect her. She countered that he would not always be there to protect her, and it would be advantageous for her to know how to protect herself. Finally, he relented albeit a little begrudgingly knowing she was right.

"Shippo, when Kagome arrives you are to go back to the village with Kadae until we return in the marrow," Miroku said seriously.

"But why?" He asked annoyed. "I've missed her, too and want to celebrate."

"I know, but this is going to be something the older ones will be doing tonight, and I am sure Kagome would be worrying about you wouldn't she? You can celebrate with her when we get the Shiro with Rin." Miroku said as he looked over at Sesshomaru briefly.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I still don't think it's fair. I'm not a child. I'm older than she is you know."

Sango snorted. "That may be true, but we human age differently than you do. Where Kagome comes from she is an adult now. She is of marrying age and everything. Actually, if she had grown up in this era she may have been married for some time now."

Shippo growled under his breath for a few moments and then let out a small sigh and nodded. "At least Kirara will be with me, right?"

"Of course, she offered to keep you company tonight. She has no interest in seeing us celebrate." Miroku chuckled. "We will be drinking sake and being too loud." He shrugged. "This is why we are not staying in the village so we do not bother others."

Sango nudged Miroku. "Did you get the demon sake?"

"I did, but do you think it is a good idea for Kagome to drink something so…potent?"

Sango shrugged. "I have regular sake as well if she doesn't like it." She let out a sigh and leaned back on the palms of her hands, stretching out her body. "I just want her to enjoy herself tonight. She has been so stressed lately, it didn't help that she said her end of year exams were three days after Naraku's defeat she feared she would miss them."

"I am sure she did well my lovely Sango."

Lost in their own conversations they were startled when the swell of magic burst through the well once more and settled down. A small thud was heard and a grunt from within the well.

"Let me go, Inuyasha or I swear I will S-I-T you into tomorrow."

"No wench, now stop moving or I will drop you."

"That is the point. Put me down!" She growled impressively.

Grasping her backpack he had dropped tightly in his clawed hand, his other firmly around Kagome's thighs as she was slung over his shoulder he jumped out of the well and landed lightly on his feet dropping her bag.

"Oh, my." Sango jumped up to her feet. "Um, Inuyasha I think you should put her down now." Seeing how Kagome was dressed.

Loosening his hold, he slid Kagome's small frame down his own and held her for a moment enjoying the feel of her close to him. He needed to get the scent of others off of her, it was driving him mad, and having her close to him was rubbing his own scent on her overriding the others.

When he went to get her he was extremely pissed when her mother told him she was out at a club with her friends. When he arrived at the club he found her with another _male_ who had their hands on her body moving closer together. Unacceptable. Not to mention she was wearing a small black cloth that barely covered her body and these high heel shoes. No-one should see his Kagome like that.

Kagome looked up at him and wrapped her small hand around a lock of his hair and jerked his head down to meet her glare. "What the hell was that for? Did you really have to drag me away like that, slinging me over your shoulder like some…some barbarian? Do you realize what that must have looked like?"

"What were you doing there?" Inuyasha hissed back. "That _boy_ had his hands all over you? Is that what you wanted? Did you want me to leave you there so he could continue?"

Growling lowly in her throat she tugged him closer, so his nose was touching hers. "It was called _dancing_ Inuyasha, it what people do in my time. He wasn't attacking me. People touch each other when they dance like that."

"That does not matter, Ka-Go-Me. You are part of _my _pack and more importantly Sesshomaru's. You can't just go out there and do that."

Shoving him away clearly annoyed with him, she threw her hands up in the air and huffed. "Whatever. I just wished I could have said goodbye to my mother properly instead of her seeing me carried that way with my ass up in the air and you growling like a damn…. damn…"

He raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Like what?"

She turned on him and glared. "Dog!"

"Keh, whatever wench, you know I _am_ part Inu as in _dog_." He shrugged and walked passed her snatching up her bag as he stepped towards the path that leads to the village.

Leaning over Kagome unlaced one of her heels and lobbed at Inuyasha. "Jerk." She hissed.

He stopped and dropped the bag and slowly turned around. "Did you just throw something at me?" He looked around and spotted her shoe on the ground to the left of him just as the second one whacked him in the forehead.

Kagome stood there leaning slightly forward with her hands firmly on her hips glaring at him. "I dare you." She saw him debating coming after her, they have had this dance before and knew he would not hurt her, not really. It was just their way of airing their grievances.

Miroku tried to get his throat working properly where he swallowed his damn tongue. Kagome was wearing a small black kimono that stuck to her like a second skin. It was a garment that he had never had the pleasure of seeing any female wear before but wish that his lovely Sango would wear such an item. The kimono stopped mid-thigh and did not have any cloth on her shoulders, he surmised it was by the will of the kami's that kept it up or Kagome's ample breasts that were not heaving in agitation, not that he minded.

Inuyasha tackled her to the ground and growled at her trying to pin her arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist she bucked her hips and threw his weight to the side so she was on top of him glaring down at him, her hair sliding slowly from her shoulders providing a curtain for them. "Are you done, do you feel better now?" She asked breathlessly.

Giving her a toothy grin he grasped her hips and squeezed. She froze for a moment feeling something hard rubbing against her backside. Her eyes widened and she scrambled back off of him. "I felt…keep that…what were?" She stammered turning red.

Slowly Inuyasha sat up and tilted his head and smirked. Closing her eyes slowly she stood and looked over her shoulder noticing Shippo trying to hold in his laughter. "Come, Shippo. Let's let him _cool _off."

Stalking forward she bent over and scooped up her heels and made her way to the village with Shippo bouncing next to her dragging her backpack behind him asking about his ninja food.

Sesshomaru rose fluidly having watched the whole event unfold finding it highly amusing. He knew why Inuyasha provoked her. He raised a brow at his brother and gave him a knowing smirk. "Come, little brother. We have plans for her tonight."

Miroku coughed lightly and joined the other two. "You just like fighting with her so she will attack you like that don't you, my sly friend."

Chuckling lightly with a small blush painting his cheeks Inuyasha gave him a toothy grin. "More than you know. I love her feisty nature."

"Hn." Sesshomaru had to agree. "It is because he is part Inu and is trying to get her to submit to him." He paused and slid his gaze to Inuyasha briefly. "Which I will have no problem making her come to heel at my side in my pack."

Inuyasha sputtered for a moment pausing his step watching his brother walking away. His mind racing. "Oi, what the hell does that mean?"

He didn't answer, his inner beast purring in delight thinking about Kagome submitting to him was most appealing. Watching her defiance had set his blood on fire was surprising, but not unpleasant especially with the inappropriate clothing she wore. _'Delicious.' _His beast rumbled. For once he had to agree. It was a delicious sight to see.


End file.
